Fitting In
by pandarot
Summary: {AU, Yaoi, KR} A veil, a pair of ring and an eternal vow between two people in love. One might be elated once they heard of these words, but for Rei, it is something he has to deal with for the rest of his life... and learn something from it, eventually.
1. Reconciliation

****

FITTING IN

By: corn3ts

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. This anime belongs to the great Takao Aoki, so don't sue me!

****

A/N: Greetings everyone! As you may have known, I have been long gone in this fandom, but then, that didn't stayed long since I'm back again to do another fic for you all! ^__^ *Dodges tomatoes* Well, if you are wondering why I'm gone, it's because school started this June, so I have to focus on my studies first ^_~. But since our school given us a one week break, I've decided to open up a new fiction starring no other than my favorite... Kai/Rei coupling! ( So hetero fans... stay out! )

****

A/N #2: You might have noticed the changes I made concerning on the way I write now. Well, I'm starting to do a new way of writing fiction, but if this way bugs you, then tell me please. Anyway, before you start reading the fic, I want to dedicate this ( Yet again ) to my best-net-friend, **Scarlet M. Y**, for dedicating her fics to me trice, and of course, to those people who will read this story, thank you!

****

Chapter One: Reconciliation

"Rei, I'm in love with a new guy."

That was one thing Rei will never forget in his whole life. Sure, he loves his mother, and he'll do anything just to make her smile, however, she should also reconsider the fact that her _husband _--- his father --- just died two months ago, and that staying single for even one year might be regarded as her loyalty to him, but...

Just yesterday, Rei's beloved mother told him about this _new _man whom she consider as her new life and love.

The amber-eyed teen rolled to his back, lying uncomfortably in his bed. It's not like he was being selfish --- nor acting like a spoiled brat --- in here. Of course, he was aware of it --- that someday, his mother will meet another guy for her to love again --- but just in _two months?! _

"This is ridiculous!" Rei blurted out, rising on his bed. "How could mom do this to dad? What is more is that, how can she takes her son like this?" He wasn't able to hold his anger anymore.

This is what hurts the Chinese teen more. After all the support he had given to his mom... She disregarded his feelings. Instead, she chooses that man over him. Him alone.

He shook his head. After some time, he got up on his bed and headed over his window. With one swift, the teen separated the curtains away and was welcomed by the warm and bright sun rays coming from the sun. Slowly, he opens the window and sniffled the breeze that was now touching his whole body.

Rei smiled. For once, he thought that this day is nice --- if not only with that damn decision his mother made. With that, he sighed once more. Whatever he do, that _nightmare _kept returning inside his head, and what's worst is that he have a feeling that today is going to be a great disaster for him.

Helpless, the boy decided to close the door and went inside his bathroom. Hopefully, to take a long yet refreshing shower for his baffled mind.

After getting his bath, Rei wore his white shirt and brown shorts and headed downstairs, only to meet his mother talking over the phone, busily.

"Are you sure?" He heard his mother asked. "But don't you think we're in a hurry for that?" With that statement, Mrs. Kon smiled and Rei saw how her eyes lighten up.

Realizing his mother didn't notice his presence, the Chinese boy didn't hesitate to clear his throat. To this, the mother looks up to meet her child's amber eyes. Rei blinks. Did he just saw his mom's eyes wavered? "Morning, mom---"

Before he could finish his sentence, his mom hastily spoke over the phone, voice obviously trembling. "Uhm, Rei was already in here," She remarked softly, yet her son could still hear it. "Maybe, we could talk about this later?" She hinted. The raven-haired boy slightly frowned. Is it just him, or does he heard his mother whispered 'I love you' after that? He wasn't sure yet, so he decided to shrug it all off.

When his mother hangs the phone and placed it back in its place, she turned to her son once again to found him still on the foot of the stairs, looking at her questioningly. "Well, sweety, good morning!" Mrs. Kon greeted loudly, however, it wasn't enough to hide her nervousness. "What do you want for breakfast? Meat buns? Noodles? Egg and rice? Just tell me what you want, and I'll do it for you!"

"Well, I'll just stick with meat buns..." He answered softly, puzzled by the way his mother acts. In the way she spoke, Rei could tell the uneasiness in her voice. But why? Is it because of what he said yesterday?

__

'I don't need a new guy to replace my dad!'

The amber-eyed teen closes his eyes and shivered. He remembers what he said to his mom yesterday, and thinking of it made him guilty. No... it's not like he didn't meant what he said, but that it scared his mother too much. What if their strong bond will gone? Can he take it?

Chuckling softly, his mother continued, "Well, okay, I'll get you your meant buns. You can sit on the couch and watch television... just suit yourself." With that, she was about to leave when suddenly, Rei ran and hugged his mother's back. Surprised, the woman turned to her son and brushes Rei's raven hair. "What is it, sweety? Is anything wrong?"

Hugging his mom tighter, he whispered, "I'm really sorry mom..." He reconciled. "I'm sorry for hurting and scaring you..."

The mother remains brushing her son's hair. "Hurting and scaring me?" She echoed her son's words. "And when did my son do this to me?" She questioned. Although she already knows what her son meant, she still asked him because she wanted to hear that from her son's mouth.

"F- For yesterday..." Rei cut, knowing all to well that it would just hurt his mother if he repeats what he said earlier.

To this, Mrs. Kon smiles at her son and with both hands on the side of Rei's cheeks, she raises her son's face lightly and uttered, "You haven't done anything wrong, Rei," She continued smiling as Rei holds her hands. "I know you'll react like that once I've told you that _issue_." The woman avoided the last statement to avoid broadening the whole argument. Once is enough for her.

With that, Rei nodded to his precious mother and both moved away from each other's hold; Rei heading to the living room to watch television while his mother makes meat buns for him in the kitchen. Problems seems to be forgotten, yet, no one knows that it'll return later on.

****

- To be continued

__

Well, that's all for now. I'm trying to learn how to make chapters short ( Since, whenever I wrote long chapters, I ended up having a writer's block T_T ), and hopefully, I'm getting to it. Well, for all of you who are currently reading my fic, take note that this fic is AU. That means, no beyblading and some changes in roles. Perhaps, for now, you might not understand what I mean by role, but I'm sure you'll be surprise by the twist I will make later on! Anyway, please review so that I'll fasten up in writing this one. That's all and later days! ^___^


	2. Decisions

****

FITTING IN

By: corn3ts

__

Disclaimer: Like I said before, I do not own Beyblade and its characters because they are all belong to Takao Aoki, and him alone, period.

****

A/N: Again, hello everyone! Well, I felt so energetic today, not only is that **Beyblade: V-Force/2002 **is being shown in our country every Saturday and Sunday ( Actually, it started three weeks before, but I forgot to say it in my former note ^^. ), but also because I was able to hear the Japanese theme songs of Beyblade! Eventually, I ended up getting addicted with **Jet **and **Go Ahead**... You ask me why I'm telling you this? Well, because of this song, I'm getting enough energy to write this fic! ^___^ 

Anyway, to those who reviewed the former chapter ( much to my surprise ^_~ ), a large thank you to you all and wishes to continue reading this fic still! Now, onto the fic!

****

Sarcasmcat, Platinum Rei, I luv Kai, aznfyre, cyndaquil-babe, and Jay Kamiya - Well, I'm glad that you like this fic so far ^__^. I wish you'll enjoy this chapter!

****

xXmizz-pnayXx - Thanks! And yeah, they will ^^. You'll know as the story goes on ^__^. 

****

Game-kid17 - Thank you! Since you brought that Kai-issue, you might be happy to know that in this chapter, our dearest blunette will appear ^___^!

****

ChibiDevil Amber*Silver.S - Thanks, I was really flattered when I read you say that ^__~. Rei going to find out about Kai? Yeah, he will, so no need to worry! And to be precise, they'll meet in the third chapter! *pokes herself for telling a spoiler* =P

****

keisan - Thanks for that note ^^. I'll keep that in my mind. Anyhow, thanks for reading the first chapter ^___^.

****

Chapter Two: Decisions

After eating their breakfast, both Rei and his mom ride on their red car --- Which, apparently, is his father's car before --- and suit their selves after that. Rei being the one on the passenger seat while his mother took the driver's seat, well, of course, to drive the car, since her husband already passed away.

The whole minutes passed silently; No one dared to open up a conversation. For them, it was all enough, the quietness didn't even bother them, after all, the small radio inside the car made its way to break the ice.

"Listen folks! Someone just requested a song from us!" The person on the radio announced, like it was their first time to receive one. "And guess what she requested? She requested... Passenger Seat!"

A smile appeared on Rei's face, as he continued looking at the car's window. His mom noticed it as well, so she decided to break the silence, "What's with the smile?" She asked curiously, looking at her son at the corner of her eyes.

Turning his head back to his mom, he answered, "Nothing," He tucked his long bangs behind his ears, "It just that... This song reminds me of dad so much. It was always been played whenever he brought me to school..." Rei trailed, trying not to bring the memories back.

However, the mother smiled at him. "You know, that song is your father's favorite song," She opened, much to Rei's surprise. "Let me guess... Your father hum the tune of the song?"

"Yeah." Rei agreed.

Mrs. Kon's smile widen. "See, I told you so."

The silenced returned once again, as the song on the radio slipped into the chorus part. Surprisingly for Rei, he heard his mom humming the chorus of the song, once again, with a smile on her face.

The amber-eyed boy couldn't help but to smile. After all, his mother hasn't forgotten her husband yet. _//Not yet.// _He thought gladly to himself. To this, he closes his eyes and leans on his seat, finding a little comfort in his new position. At that moment, he could see a little pictures of his dad when he was still alive. 

Both mother and son remained like that, not until they had arrived to Rei's school and the song ends.

Upon arriving to their destination, Mrs. Kon parked the car in front of the school for a while, as Rei opens the door and comes out of it. Both looks at each other more as Rei took the first step and quickly, he planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and waved goodbye. "See you later, mom."

His mom returned the kiss and hugged him lovingly. "See you later too," She brushes Rei's bangs away from his face, "Good luck in your schooling, sweety."

He smiled. "You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that, his mom drove the car away from its place, turning to the place his mother works. Seeing that his mom is no longer to be seen, he strolls inside his large school, only to be greeted by his four friends, which in fact is no other than Takao, Max, Kenny, and Hiromi. 

Greeting each other with good morning, Takao took the first step to open up a conversation, "So, what's up?" He asked curiously. "I've heard from Max that your mother founds a... new love?" He hinted as Rei stared at the blonde boy beside the speaker, shrugging slightly. 

"Uhm, well... My mom did," The raven-haired boy admitted, looking at his four friends tentatively. "But, it's okay. As long as mom and that guy don't plan for marriage, it's alright."

Slowly, the brown-haired girl patted her friend on the shoulder. "I understand what you feel right now, Rei," Hiromi smiled warmly to him, "And I'm glad you are open with it." She assured as Rei returned the smile.

Before Takao could even speak, the bell rang, obviously telling that school will start now. To this, the group walked to their separating ways, as the thought of talking about Rei's mom can be talk about later on lunch.

Slowly, the slate blue-haired boy slipped his bag on the couch, and places his both hands on the pocket of his school pants. Looking straightly in the living room, he noticed his father sat on the other end of the couch, reading one of his favorite books. Impatiently, the teen spoke, "What's with the sudden call?"

Steering away from his book, he remove his eye-glasses and smiled, "Well, glad to see you back, son," answered the father warmly, "Now, maybe we can talk about this while drinking our teas, shall we?" He hinted as he flick his fingers, revealing a certain butler on his back. Instantly, the old man bowed to his master and follows his orders.

As soon as their butler went out of the room, the son tapped his foot. "So, what now?"

His father continued smiling as he gestured his son to sit beside him. Reluctantly, the teen sat beside his dad and crosses his arms on his chest. "Look, dad, I'm in no time sitting around and---"

"Patience, Kai. Patience..." The father interrupted, as Kai 'hmphed'. "Don't worry. Will get to that point, as soon as our teas come up."

Minutes later, the butler brought the teas his master ordered and set them on the table. Both father and son took their teas and sipped it. Withdrawing the tea, Kai's dad finally spoke up, "Actually, the reason I called you here is because I have something to tell you... and it's really important." He said, but that only made Kai to be more pissed.

Rolling his eyes, he answered boredly. "So what was that?" He sures have no interest with whatever his father will tell.

"Son, there's someone I want you to meet," Mr. Hiwatari started, nervousness evident in his voice. "She's is very close to my heart, so I think, I should present her to you, so..."

"Dress formally after this talk so that we can go now." finished Kai, much to his father's surprise.

"H- How did you know--?" The old lad wasn't able to finish his sentence when Kai smirked and opens his eyes, revealing a certain pair of cold, crimson eyes. "How?" The blunette echoed, "Damn, it's too obvious! Your face said it all!" He remarked sarcastically.

To this, his dad smirked. A smirk that could rival his son's own. "I guess, you're my son after all." Mr. Hiwatari teased as he ruffled his son's hair, much to Kai's dismay. 

"At last, school's dismissed!" Kinomiya Takao shouted triumphantly, as he runs outside excitedly. The thought of going in a game center with his friends makes him smile. "So, where now?" he asked as he saw Max and the others following him.

Reaching the navy blue-haired boy's pace, Max smiled at Takao. "How about eating pizza before we go in the arcade?" He suggested, receiving some nods coming from his friends.

"But how about Hiromi?" Kenny interrupted as the others look at him, "I'm sure she'll get mad at you when she learns that you skip cleaning again." He reminded Takao, but the boy seems to be fine with it.

Shrugging, the navy-haired teen replied, "I don't think she would mind me skipping the chores," He said wryly. "Remember, I _paid _for it last week. I cleaned the whole room in triple, so perhaps, I'm free this time?" 

The trio sighed then smiled at Takao, "Don't act so coolly, Takao," The blonde joked, giggling softly. "We may not know what Hiromi's up to!"

Rei laughs as he watches Takao and Max poking playfully. Maybe, his friends were right after all, that he also needs some fun in life. He smiled. If only right now...

"Rei?" A voice called.

Recognizing it was his mother's voice, the raven-haired teen turns his head to where the voice coming from. "Mom?" Rei said in disbelief. The group halted from whatever they were doing, except the Chinese boy whose brows were creased. "What are you doing in here?" He asked, obviously wanting to know what made his mother comes.

Usually, Rei comes home alone, since his mother always has her overtime in her work. But needless to say, the amber-eyed boy didn't mind his mom being late. In fact, he was already used to it, so frequently, he would just hangout with his friends. But now, his mother just shows up in front of them that made him wonder... What happened?

Quickly, after panting from her long drive, Mrs. Kon runs up towards Rei and kneeled down before him. Placing her both hands against her son's cheek, she said, "Honey, there's _someone _I want you to meet, if it's alright to your friends?" She asked, as she looks at Rei's friend who gave out an easy nod.

"O- Okay..." Rei stuttered. He don't understand what his mother meant, but he decided to follow his mom's plea. "Anything for you, mom..." He continued, hesitance still in his voice.

To this, the woman rises up and tugged her son inside their car, waving Rei's friends goodbye and went on their destination. 

****

- To be continued

__

Wow, this chapter is longer than the last one! More importantly, it was the first appearance of our beloved, Kai Hiwatari! *Throws confetti* You know, I just realized that it was really hard to break your old habits T_T, but hey, at least I tried! *Looks at her word count**Realized that Chapter two has 1798 word counts* See? It didn't reaches two thousand! ^___^

BIG NOTE: I'm aware that some of the characters might become OOC ( What do you expect me to do? This fic is in AU ^^! ), so I already warn you readers to be aware of it till the end. That's all and hope that you'll review! 

Later days!


	3. Problem Ensue

****

FITTING IN

By: corn3ts

__

Disclaimer: If you think I own Beyblade, then you got me wrong. I'm just a normal citizen who is a big fan of Yaoi coupling, Kai/Rei, and even though I wish to own them, I know I can't *sniff*.

****

A/N: I'm back again to write another chapter of **Fitting In**, and hopefully, this chapter will make you smile since this is where... *smiles evilly* ... Well, find it out for yourself! ^___~ Anyway, reviews are always welcome and to those who reviewed before, a LARGE thanks to all of you! In turn, I dedicate this chappy to the readers. Hope you'll enjoy it! ( Before I forgot, from now on, I name Rei's mom as 'Fei' while Kai's father as 'Ran'. I know, the names were cheap, but hey, I'm in lack of words today! )

****

Chapter Three: Problem Ensue

The minute Rei and his mother, Fei, arrived in their destination, the woman walks out of the car and runs in a what seems like a large restaurant Rei had never thought he would saw. Slowly, the amber-eyed boy follows his mother's pace and both stayed in front of the entrance. 

Brushing her long raven hair, Mrs. Kon glance at her son, "Do I look good?" She asked nervously, like that the person they will meet is really important to her. Rei couldn't help but to blink. Why was his mother panics that much? It's not like the person would criticize her looks once they entered...

And then one thing struck inside his head. _//Could that be...?//_

Before he could even respond, his mom dragged him inside the bistro and started to talk with the guy who seems to be the guard. After Rei's mom finishes talking, the guard points a direction for her, as she nodded in agreement. At last, the talk ends up and once again, Mrs. Kon drags her son with her.

Confused, Rei looks at his mom worriedly, "Mom, where are _we _going?" The son asked as if it was not yet obvious to him. "To be precise, who _is _that person _we're _going to meet?" He corrected.

His mom just stares at him and smiled. "You'll see that person soon, Rei."

To this, Rei pouted. He isn't the type of person who likes surprises, likewise, to take them. After some time, they reached the right place and the Chinese boy almost got a heart attack when he enters the whole room. 

The room is similar to the one he saw earlier, it just that, this one is a lot more decorative than the last one and he likes the way it was decorated. Mostly, the place uses Chinese motives --- even the waiters are wearing that kind of outfit ---, and he felt a _little _comfortable in this room. It reminds him of his hometown in China a lot.

But still, Rei isn't happy with it. He was still worried about everything. _//How can mom afford this place? It's not like we're that poor... nor that rich either. We're just---//_

"Mr. Hiwatari?" 

With that, Rei was cut in his thought and turned to look at his mom, who, surprisingly, was talking with another guy. The teen continues watching, as he saw the two laugh in unison in their so-called conversation. The amber-eyed teen sighed, _//Who was this guy anyway?//_

Mrs. Kon stops for a while, as she drags her son along with her. In this position, Rei can tell that the mysterious guy has a nice blue hair, and that glasses match him all to well. Clearing her throat, the woman introduced her son, "Mr. Hiwatari, meet my only son, Rei Kon," His mom started as the man smiles at him. "And Rei, meet my new life and love, Ran Hiwatari." The boy's amber eyes widen at his mother's last statement. So that was it. Rei's mother tricks him by dragging him in this restaurant without telling him her real purpose... How could he be so dumb?!

Mr. Hiwatari reaches his hand to Rei in a friendly way, as the smile kept on his matured face. "Nice to meet you, Rei," He greeted, as the teen shook the other's hand hesitantly, "You know, your mother usually talks about you, and from what I have heard, you're really a good kid." He praised, and the boy couldn't help but to blush a bit.

"Okay, that's enough," A voice interrupted from behind. Carefully, Rei tiptoed to get a better view to the enigmatic voice and to his surprise, he saw a boy who's a little older than him, wearing a green uniform and a blue piercing on his left ear, making Rei's eyes widen in awe. What's this boy doing in here? More importantly, why did he interrupts?

Noticing the other boy's gaze on him, the slate blue-haired teen opens his cold, crimson eyes. Quickly, he averted his eyes away and crossed his arms against his chest. His facade shows no interest with the subject or whatsoever. 

Even to Rei himself.

To this, the Chinese boy frowned, brows creasing a bit. In his inner self, he thought, _//What's this guy's problem?!//_

As if the older man could read Rei's earlier thought, he drags the slate blue-haired teen beside him and said, "Rei, please meet my only son, Kai Hiwatari." Mr. Hiwatari revealed, as the aforementioned boy looks back at Rei's amber ones, sending him shiver.

Finally, dinner comes. The soon-to-be family sat on the far-end place of the room, as to avoid any disturbances. Kai and Rei sat side by side ( reluctantly ), while the other two sat opposite of them. A candle lightens up before them, as different waiters serve them with luxurious foods Rei never thought he would eat in his whole, entire life. Kai saw this at the corner of his eyes, and scornfully, he mumbled, "Pathetic boy."

Alas, Rei heard what the other boy mumbled, so he glares at him and pouted, "What's with that to you?" He asked annoyingly, trying his hardest not to summon a fight. 

Hearing this, the slate blue-haired teen glares back at him, a glare that can make you fright. "Did you just said something?" He inquired darkly. 

To this, Rei gritted his teeth. "And if I do?"

Upon noticing the tension the two boys were sharing, Mrs. Kon slammed the table, making everyone to halt, even the most highly Ran Hiwatari himself. "Stop it, you two!" The Chinese woman ordered righteously, as the two teens look up at her, "And Rei, didn't I told you to not to _brawl_ when we're eating?" She reminded her son, as Rei opens his mouth in protest.

"B- But, mom!" The amber-eyed teen protested, "It's not my fault! It's Kai's---" Rei's demand was cut when his mom glares at him dangerously. He gasped. There are times that his mother acts like this, and he hates seeing this side of her. 

"Nonetheless, you should have thought of the rule inside our house!" Fei countered.

With that, Rei shut his mouth and bowed his head shamefully, earning a smirk from Kai. Throughout dinner, no one dared to mess up with Fei Kon, not even the waiter nor the owner of the bistro.

****

- To be continued

__

That's all for now. Is it short? I know, because I'm trying to make a cliffhanger in this chapter. Some might get mad at me --- Am I? --- because of the end, but hey, I'm playing with the whole plot for now, and soon, you'll get surprise with the twist I have under my sleeves. *grins evilly like that readers would be interested in a way* Perhaps, as of now, you might have any idea what Kai's role will be. But if you don't, it's alright, because I'll put it in the next installment of this fic... Who knows when will I write again? *dodges tomatoes*

Well, I hope to read more of your reviews to inspire me! Later days!


	4. Of Decisions and Proposals

****

FITTING IN

By: corn3ts

__

Disclaimer: It must be obvious for you that I don't own Beyblade, since a.) You never saw Kai and Rei kissing while playing tops and, b.) You never saw the whole Bladebreakers shouting 'I love you' to their fellow teammates!

****

A/N: What, you didn't expect me to write another chapter? Well, if you're not, then slam your head to the nearby lamp post because I am! ^_~ Anyway, as I said before, Kai's role will be shown in this installment so don't need to worry! ^___^ Again, I wanted to say thank you to all readers who supported this unknown-to-me fic up until now ^^. I hope you'll continue reading them!

****

Chapter Four: Of Decisions and Proposals

"That's it, I can't take this anymore!" shouted Rei angrily, kicking stones on the park the group were currently hanging on. The thought of yesterday's night wasn't removed yet in his mind, not after that tragic moment where he experienced the most shameful thing in his life: Being scolded by Fei Kon in front of others. 

"Chill pal, chill!" Takao, on the other hand, tried to eased his friend's pain. While pushing the swing Max was sitting on, he rubs his cheek and thinks of an idea, "If you kept acting like that, who knows that Kai---"

"Takao!" The Chinese boy interrupted, as if his mind boiling once more, "Don't remind _him _to me! It's all his fault, that is why my mom scolded me in front of others! And what pissed me most is that he smirked at me when I was shrinking in shame!" He said hysterically, making the other sweatdropped. 

But aside of that, the blonde was able to nod in Takao's former statement, "But you know, Takao was right," Max remarked as Takao continued pushing the swing where the blonde sat, "Before I came back in Japan, there's this cousin of mine who hated her soon-to-be brother. In fact, this boy loved to pick on my cousin, however, that hate ended and later on, she learned to like the boy a-and---" The blue-eyed boy blushed, scratching his cheeks slightly, "---Believe me or not, t- they ended up marrying each other." 

Stopping, the navy blue-haired boy stares at Max, "Oh, I know that story!" He said proudly, giving his best-friend a toothy grin, "You told me that story once! It's your cousin Kiisa, right?" He asked hopefully as the blonde nodded in agreement. [1]

While Max and Takao share their smiles, the amber-eyed teen looks at them in shock, "A- And what do you mean by that?" Rei asked shakily, images of him and Kai started to roll in his mind, "Are you trying to say that---"

"N- No, that's not what I mean!" Max shakes his hands vigorously, sensing something dangerous in his raven-haired friend, "My point is that you two may have a possibility to enjoy each other's company. You know, what real brothers do?" He pointed as Rei sighed in relief.

Upon understanding his friend's note, Rei came back in his daring self again, "Then Max, let me make a _huge _difference to that cousin of yours," He guaranteed, crossing his arms on his chest, "I **won't **like that _Kai_, I swear!"

Hearing this, the brown-haired girl stood up from where she was sitting and asked, "But why Rei? It won't hurt a bit if you give him a chance," She assured but Rei remained stubborn, "Who knows he wasn't that bad at all, and that he was just searching for someone who can understands him the most?" Hiromi searched for any positive thoughts, earning a nod from Kenny.

"You know, there are more things you still need to explore, Rei," The chief joined at last, walking beside Hiromi, "If that doesn't convince you --- nor that Kai at all, --- then tell us. We'll be eager to help you."

With that, the Chinese boy felt defeated and decided to leave as his navy blue-haired friend raises his head and shouted, "Where're ya going, pal?"

Rei sighed. "I guess I won't be joining you after all," He said sadly, bowing his head lightly, "I felt like sniffling fresh air, at the same time, to deal with this problem on my own." the teen continued as he finally left, unable to see the sad look his friends were giving.

"Perhaps, he thought that we were on Kai's side." commented Takao as he gained nods coming from others.

Fei Kon rubbed her aching temple, and slowly she reminisced. That morning, her son, Rei, was acting so coldly to her. Not that he was disrespecting her or something, in fact, he still greeted her with 'good morning' and shared meals with her, but that's not how she expected him to be. Before, her son would greet her with the warmest, sweet embrace, and talk pleasant things whenever they eat breakfast but now... He remained quiet and hadn't talked once.

Maybe, he was hurt from what she had said to him yesterday night. 

She continued rubbing her temple. She admits, she became so cruel to her son yesterday and brought him to shame to others, especially to Mr. Hiwatari and his son, Kai. 

Upon seeing Fei Kon being all gloomy and all, a lad taps Fei's shoulder. Slowly, she turned and was met by a pair of crimson eyes. "Is there something bothering you?" Ran Hiwatari asked curiously, noticing the far look his girlfriend was giving, "You've been acting like this, ever since that time you appeared in the office."

The woman easily bows her head. "I'm really sorry for what my son acted last night..."

The blue haired lad laughed and said, "So that's what your thinking about?" Mrs. Kon instantly blushed, "Rei hadn't done anything wrong. If you ask me, it's _in fact_, my son's fault."

"What do you mean?" asked Fei.

"You know, Kai isn't an average boy you thought him to be," Ran commented, placing his fingers under his chin, "My son wasn't interested on having siblings. He always wanted to be the greatest guy in the world, but to do this, he isolates himself so that no one will disturb him from whatever he was doing." He continued.

"So...?"

"So, I understand why Rei reacted like that. There just times that my son shows his sarcastic side," Ran smiled, "After all, I'm sure your son wasn't that type of person who always pick on fight --- Unlike Kai who always loves to pick one, despite the fact that he was gifted with great knowledge." 

Fei just nodded in understanding, the thought of saying sorry to her son is the best solution she could muster. 

Upon noticing the silence between them, the blue-haired lad thought that now is the best time to tell _it_ to his girlfriend. After all, that's the reason why he came there for the first place. Taking the small box inside his pocket, he uttered, "By the way, there's something I wanted to give..." 

To this, the Chinese woman looks up at her and blinks, "What about it?"

The blue-haired man trembled. It's not like it was his first time doing this thing, right? " Actually, you might thought that it was untimely for us to do this but..." He trailed as he hand over the box in the other's hands, "... I'm thinking that this is the right time to show you this."

"W- What's this?" She stuttered. 

Ran just gestured her to open it and when she was done, she easily gasped. She quickly took the thing inside the box and raised it, "R- Ran...?" 

The man kneeled in front of her and kisses her hand and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Again, the woman was shock. She wasn't able to control herself.

"Oh Ran..." Fei Kon nodded to his proposal, not knowing how it would hurt her son afterwards.

****

- To be continued

__

Unfortunately, I was too tired today that I only made two scene in this chapter. School break is over so I am back again in my study mood! ( Actually, it already started last week ) That means, I won't be writing this fic regularly as what I did to the earlier chapters I made. *cries* However, if I receive more positive remarks in this fic, I might write another chappy for you all! ^___^

Anyway, that's all for now and please review! Later days!

[1] If you know **Fruit Basket**, you might be familiar of the name Kiisa! ^___^


	5. Moving In

****

FITTING IN

By: corn3ts

Beta reader: Scarlet M.Y

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade because the anime belongs to Takao Aoki!

****

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back again! ^___^ I'm really sorry for not posting this chapter earlier ( My Beta had finished beta-ing this chappy for me last week ^^;;. ), it's because I have this certain project to deal about ^^;;. It's all about realistic arts and all, so I prioritized it first. ^_~ Anyway, thanks for those people who continued reading and reviewing **FI** despite of the fact that it already became dead ^^. To pay it all off, I'm giving you a slightly lengthy fic with a faintest hint of Kai/Rei for you all ^^. Hope you'll enjoy! ^___^ 

****

Scarlet M.Y Well, yeah, you're right about Kisa and Hiro thingy ^__^. ( BTW, thanks for beta-ing this chapter and for all those small and helpful advices you gave me! * hugs Scarlet M.Y * I'll try following them ^__^. ) To be honest, I'm a, err, fan of Hiro/Kisa * blush *. I don't know, I just like them, even though Hiro can be a brat sometime... or make that as always. _( Can you believe it? It's a hetero coupling! O_o )_

BTW, since I have been long gone in this fanfic world, I just stumbled upon your pen page and saw that ... Bakura/Ryou fic!! * heartheart * And to say the least, it also dedicated to me! * squeals * You're really good, I wish I can do something like that! ^__~ Hope to see the next chapter soon!

****

Chapter Five: Moving In

Finally, afternoon came. Rei was able to get his refreshment, although it wasn't that big at all. He sighed as he jogged to his house. He hoped that maybe, he'll just forget about yesterday like his friends wanted him to do. After all, it's not what he thought would hurt him the most.

However, the thought of an early marriage between Ran Hiwatari and his mother, Fei Kon, was the thing that would surely shatter him into pieces. To be precise, the worst thing he would ever experience in his life.

Laughing at how silly the thought would be, he finally reached his house and to his surprise, he found a large truck parked beside their small house. The Chinese youth looked at the truck closely, and learned that almost half of the things inside it were first-class furniture. He couldn't help but gape. He thought he would only see those in the homes of people who were literally swimming in cash.

Wondering why it was there in the first place, he ran into the house, however, he didn't get there that easily. His mother was there in front of their gate, instructing some of the men putting the furniture inside their house.

"Please be careful with putting those inside." She requested as the workers grunted, nodding at her. "I'm sure he won't be happy if he saw his furniture being treated like this." The woman commented, golden eyes tinted with worry.

"_His _furniture?" breathed Rei, suddenly alarmed. Suspiciously, he walked towards his mother and cleared his throat. "Hi… mom." He greeted awkwardly as Fei turned to him. "What are _those_ things doing in here?"

Fei looked at her son like he had suddenly lost his marbles. " To add beauty to our house, of course!"

"That's not what I meant, mom" He raised his gaze to the inside of their home, noting the beautifully varnished furniture that the men were struggling to carry. "I mean, they're first-class furniture, and they're expensive, so I was wondering... How come you bought those? You know we have no need for it." he explained calmly, looking expectantly at Fei.

The mother sighed. After all, her son wasn't a child anymore, and sometimes, reasoning with him would be useless. Teenagers were like that, weren't they? Stubborn and all those things that come with the rebel streak all teens seemed to have in them. She should have known that her engagement with Ran Hiwatari would be revealed to her son sooner or later. Sighing once more, she placed her hands on Rei's shoulder, concealing the fear she had and mentally preparing for whatever his son would say later on.

"But it's not me who bought this furniture.", whispered Fei, "It's Ran."

His eyes widened. "…What?"

"Rei," she started, averting her golden eyes away from her son's akin eyes. "I have something to tell you..."

"What is it, mom?" he tried to sound as eager as possible, however, his fraud attempt made him more nervous. He knew his mother was hiding something from him. 

"Rei, I-I..." trailed Rei's mom, her voice obviously trembling. "... I- I'm already e- engaged with Ran Hiwatari, that is why he and his son will stay here beginning today so he and I can know each other more, as well as you and Kai..."

Upon hearing those words from his mother's mouth, Rei couldn't help but gape at her in shock. His mother? Engaged? Hell, he never expected that at all. He parted his lips, waiting for words to come out, however nothing came. He shook his head as well to know if all of this were all true, and to deny the fact that his mother said it, but nothing happened.

It was real.

Gaining his composure back, Rei cleared his throat and merely laughed at his mom's earlier statement, attempting to sound as jovial as possible. He was about to say something, when suddenly, a familiar slate blue-haired youth appeared at the door, wearing a white T-shirt and black cargo pants. "Hey…" He called, receiving a nod from the woman, at the same time, a glare from the raven-haired boy. "I'm getting hungry. I looked in your refrigerator for some food but I found none.", he said dryly.

Rei's mom thought for a moment, forgetting the talk she and her son had like it never occurred at all. Quickly, she bowed to Kai, much to Rei's surprise, "I- I'm sorry Kai, but I forgot to say that I wasn't able to cook for dinner because of this," replied Fei, pointing to the large truck beside their house. The slate blue-haired teen sighed, clearly frustrated. "However, Rei can assist you with that. After all, he always cook our dinner during weekdays."

With that, Rei looked up to meet his mother's gaze, "B- But mom, it's weekends---" 

"Make it quick." snapped Kai, interrupting whatever the other boy was attempting to say. No 'please', no nothing. Rei just glared at him. Who was he to order Rei around, anyway?

"Please sweetie, cook for Kai," begged Fei, returning her gaze back to the amber-eyed teen. "He had been here from the time you left the house. It's natural for him to get hungry."

Rei sighed, raising both his hands in defeat. "Okay, I'll cook for _him_." he agreed reluctantly as he looked at Kai for a while, sending an it's-not-for-you message to him. "Just wait for me inside the kitchen," Rei said with a fake grin. "I'll buy you some eggs to make you my _special_ recipe!" The young boy smiled at him grimly, making the bluenette sigh.

__

// This has to be the weirdest day of my life... // Kai thought before entering inside the small house once more.

Once inside, Rei irritably stirred the rice, throwing small corns and green peas simultaneously in the frying pan. He gritted his teeth. He loathed this day very much, and the familiar slate-haired boy beside him thought likewise. 

As if noticing the young boy's sudden change of attitude, Kai looked up from where he was sitting and stared at the aforementioned boy. "You're not _that_ mad, are you?" he mocked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't deny it. It's obvious already."

The raven-haired boy turned the stove off. "Oh really, you think so?" He asked with sarcasm, letting out a small laugh. "Well then, you're right. I hate this day, as much as I hate _you_ being in the same place as _me_!" he retorted. "There, happy?"

The older boy just shrugged. "I thought so" Kai said simply, closing his crimson eyes. "And you're at _it _again."

This time, Rei turned his body to Kai. "I'm what?" he asked, confused.

"I know you're not in favor of my father and your mother's marriage," answered the slate-haired boy. "And you'll do anything to prevent it, right?" he asked matter-of-factly.

Rei just snorted, returning to his earlier work. "Yes, I will." he confessed, pouring the fried rice in a bowl. "And I know that you'll do anything to stop it, too." he continued, turning his gaze back to the older boy daringly, looking for assurance, but it seems like he misinterpreted Kai's actions too much that the latter just glared at him in return. The Chinese boy raised his brow. What was Kai thinking?

"You're being selfish, Rei," The young boy couldn't believe the fact that Kai mentioned his name, but on the dark side, he stated Rei's name with pure disgust. "You're acting like a three year old brat who's in need of others' attention, you know." 

The Chinese boy frowned. "You don't understand!" he growled. "Who wouldn't be anyway? My dad just died two months ago because of a heart attack, and here's my mom - returning to feeling young and love-sick once again - engaged to another guy, whom she just met after my dad died, who has a son that can be annoying as hell!" Rei yelled, his face now red because of the outburst. 

Kai just stared back at him. "I don't think that's reason enough to stop the impending marriage between your mom and my dad." explained the older boy calmly. He knew that it was futile to say this to Rei, since the boy won't listen to him, after all. Yet, he had to, because he knew that they both didn't want what they knew was going to happen.

Truthfully, Kai just wanted to have a peaceful and serene life. Aside from that, he didn't even care for the raven-haired brat at all. Hell, he even wanted to strangle the boy so badly for saying those words to him. Rei just had to thank his lucky stars that he was a calm and composed person with self-control, unlike _some _people.

After calming his self from the earlier outburst, Rei was finally able to match Kai's infamous glare and laughed at him arrogantly. "It looks like I'm the villain in here," he said with a smirk. "Well then, Mr. Hero-wannabe, which side are you---"

"I'm not in either parent's side, simply because I don't care for them," snapped Kai, suppressing his urge to hit the brunette. "I just wanted to make things clearer and better, that's all." he replied calmly. He couldn't help himself but to smirk when he saw the other youth's surprised look. 

Rei was left speechless. _// So Kai isn't in either parent's side, but why is it that he sounded like he did support one of them?… // _he thought inwardly, although he knew what the answer to that would be.

When things got awkward for the both of them, Kai was the first one to quit their growing argument, deciding to leave the kitchen for a while. But before he went, he looked at Rei for the last time and said, "Just stop the damn revenge already. You know it will lead you to nowhere..." Kai warned, leaving the other boy contemplating with his feelings.

As soon as Kai's dad was home, Fei welcomed him with a warm embrace and a chaste kiss. Both finally entered their so-called shared home. Upon walking to the kitchen, Fei stopped in front of the door when she found out Kai was eating alone. Following his fiancee's pace, Ran stared at the person inside the kitchen and smiled. "Good Evening, Kai." greeted the father to his son, receiving a snort from the latter.

"There's no good in this evening, dad." Kai answered coldly before standing up and putting his plate in the sink.

Looking around the place, Fei finally stared at Kai. "Where's Rei?" she asked worriedly, "He never skipped dinner before..." she said. She thought it was her fault why her son skipped dinner that night, and she blamed herself fully for that.

She really had to apologize to Rei.

After drinking his cold water, Kai answered, "He said he's full and just needed some rest."

"Oh." is all Fei could say.

Silence followed. Not wanting Fei to be sad again, Ran placed his arms around Fei's shoulder and patted her with comfort. "Don't worry about Rei," replied the blue-haired man, smiling reassuringly at the Chinese lady. "Maybe he was just tired because of school works."

"Well, maybe he is..." She murmured, smiling softly to her thoughtful fiance. The latter then kissed the tip of her nose, and the couple remained like that, leaning their heads against each other like that the slate-haired boy wasn't even there in the first place.

Kai just looked away from the two with disgust. Ever since before, he _loathed_ watching mushyscenes - He swore he'll kill the person who even brought that issue up - because he thought it was cheesy, and that seeing them doing that in front of him was pathetic. Thus, without any warning, he rose from his seat, grabbing a small plate, and placed some fried rice on it before heading upstairs.

Fei stopped whatever they were doing and tried to call Kai's name, asking whether the slate-haired teen can eat them all, but Kai's father shook his head and put his arms around Fei's shoulder once more, smiling softly.

"Let him be," whispered Ran, "I'm sure he won't _eat_ them all."

Upon arriving upstairs, Kai headed to the room which he knew was Rei's. Holding the plate with his left hand, he knocked on the door using his right hand. As soon as he opened it, he was welcomed by a sad raven-haired boy looking down at the ground. Quickly, the bluenette cleared his throat, retrieving Rei's attention back, "Hey!" he snapped.

The Chinese boy cocked his head in shock. Instantly, he averted his amber eyes away, "Look, I'm too tired to even argue with you, so can you---"

Kai cut whatever he was saying by placing the plate on top of Rei's head. The latter took the thing on top of his head, and when he found out that it was the fried rice he had cooked earlier, he raised his brows at the other boy, "W- What's this?" he stuttered.

"Eat." ordered the cold teen, handing the chopsticks to Rei's hands before walking towards his own room, leaving the amber-eyed boy in utter shock. 

****

- To be continued

__

I kinda hate that part where Rei and Kai fight, because it sounded so childish ^^ ( I tried so many times revising it, but it all came out in the same way, so... ), but I was really happy with the outcome of this chapter, - since it was long to occupy my slowness in updating - although it was totally OOC for them two ^^. I hope you'll forgive me with the slowness and weirdness of this fic, since that's how my imaginations work. * Blames her mind *

Anyway, that' all for today and again, please review! This kind of gesture makes me totally happy and makes up my day! Later days! ^___^


End file.
